


【授權翻譯】月光之下 By the Moonlight

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: grangersnape100, Drama, F/M, Full Moon, Halloween Inspired, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 今天是滿月，而有人在等待格蘭傑教授。AU短故事。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】月光之下 By the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By the Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625044) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用
> 
> 這就是在萬聖節後寫短故事的後果……物理定律被我愉快地無視了。不論如何請好好享受。  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

第二次的巫師戰爭已經過去很久了，而在今晚的霍格沃茨，格蘭傑教授正在走廊巡邏。一輪滿月穿透了那些透明的菱形花窗，銀白色的月華在洗練著一切。

她很好奇這次他會不會在這裡出現……在某些滿月的日子他都不會出現。她拐過角，陰影裡的一片皎潔月光澆鑄成了一個有著一張蒼白的臉、陰暗而高大的男人。

「晚上好，格蘭傑小姐。」斯內普低聲說道。

「是格蘭傑教授，先生。」她揶揄道。

「你得再說服我一次。」他咕嚕，在重新隱沒在陰影裡前微笑。

她知道他會待在那裡，她的房間裡……直到那輪圓月落沉。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 看Tag我沒理解錯教授是死了，但我完全看不出來好嗎……  
> 不過作者也沒有角色死亡警告就是了，果然是我英文太差嗎。  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
